Non-Stop-Pop FM
Non-Stop-Pop FM (100.7 FM) is a rhythmic adult contemporary radio station, playing a mix of pop, R&B, and dance hits in ''Grand Theft Auto V''. Radio station is hosted by British model Cara Delevingne. Tracklist *All Saints - Pure Shores (1999) *Amerie - 1 Thing (2005) *Britney Spears - Gimme More (2007) *Corona - The Rhythm of the Night (Rapino Bros. 7" Single) (1993) *Fergie ft. Ludacris - Glamorous (2006) *Hall & Oates - Adult Education (1983) *Jane Child - Don't Wanna Fall In Love (1989) *Kelly Rowland - Work (Freemasons Remix) (2008) *Mis-Teeq - Scandalous (2003) *Modjo - Lady (Hear Me Tonight) (2000) *N-Joi - Anthem (1990) *Pet Shop Boys - West End Girls (1985) *Rihanna - Only Girl (In The World) (2010) *Robyn ft. Kleerup - With Every Heartbeat (2007) *Stardust - Music Sounds Better With You (1998) *Wham! - Everything She Wants (1984) Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One, & PC versions *Backstreet Boys - I Want It That Way (1999) *Bronski Beat - Smalltown Boy (1984) *Sly Fox - Let's Go All the Way (1985) *Miley Cyrus - Party in the U.S.A (2012) *Calvin Harris feat. Ellie Goulding - I Need Your Love (2012) Deleted Songs GTA V's trackID.gxt2 database reveals many more songs were planned to appear on the station but were not included in the final version. *Cassie - Me & U (2006) *Cobra Starship ft. Sabi - You Make Me Feel... (2011) *Duncan Sheik - She Runs Away (1996) *Duran Duran - Serious (1990) *Enrique Iglesias - I Like It (2010) *Estelle ft. Kanye West - American Boy (2008) *Jamiroquai - Love Foolosophy (2001) *Kevin Rudolf ft. Lil Wayne - Let It Rock (2008) *Kiki Dee - Star (1981) *Kylie Minogue - 2 Hearts (2007) *Mike Posner - Cooler Than Me (Single Mix) (2010) *Moloko - The Time Is Now (2000) *Morcheeba - Tape Loop (1996) *Neon Trees - Animal (2010) *Robbie Williams & Kylie Minogue - Kids (2000) *Seal - Future Love Paradise (1991) *Sneaker Pimps - 6 Underground (1996) *The Black Eyed Peas - Meet Me Halfway (2009) *The Supermen Lovers - Starlight (2001) *Timbaland ft. Keri Hilson & D.O.E. - The Way I Are (2007) *Wilson Phillips - Hold On (1990) Trivia *Non-Stop-Pop FM could be based on KOST 103.5, which is also adult contemporary radio station, 102.7 KIIS FM and 104.3 MY FM, both of which play pop music from the '90s to present day. *Songs from this station play in all Ponsonbys clothing stores (no commercials). *Amerie's "1 Thing" was also featured in Saints Row 2, another open world game widely known as a GTA Clone by some players. The cut songs "Everybody Wants To Rule The World" and "Me & U" were also featured in Saints Row 2. *This might be Tracey De Santa's favourite radio station, as it always plays when you enter her Issi. **However, this is the default radio station for the Issi. *Sound files for Cara's recording still have intros for the song "The Time Is Now" by Moloko, suggesting it was cut late in development.DJ Cara Delevingne's best bits from Grand Theft Auto V *This is the second time that "Me & U" by Cassie has been removed from the final version of a GTA soundtrack, after The Vibe 98.8 in GTA IV. *This is the fourth time a Hall & Oates song appeared in GTA. The first song, "Out of Touch", was featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. *Songs from this station play inside the Vanilla Unicorn. *The song "Work (Freemasons remix)" by Kelly Rowland appears to be playing inside the Dignity during the mission Daddy's Little Girl. *The inclusion of pop songs from the 1980s was due to the fact that there was meant to be an '80s pop station in the game. Over the course of the development, the '80s station was merged with Non-Stop-Pop FM, leading to numerous style changes to the station. It originally started as a mainstream pop radio station, then into dance-pop/house radio station, switching over to adult contemporary, leading to the inclusion of songs from the 1990s, before settling on a contemporary pop mix radio station. *Stardust's "Music Sounds Better With You" is played in its shortened radio edit. *Despite claiming that it plays music from today, the most recent song featured on this station is Rihanna's "Only Girl (In the World)" which was released in 2010. Had Cobra Starship's "You Make Me Feel..." not been cut from the final version, it would be the most recent out of all of the songs in this station, being released in 2011. * A rare glitch can happen when driving south towards Vinewood Boulevard, where a song will play for about 2 seconds, then will change to be another song, currently this is the only known radio station to do this. *Cara Delevingne posted in her Instagram page that she is back at Rockstar Games to update her radio station for the new versions coming this fall. Which could possible mean that Non Stop Pop will have new songs in the Next-Gen and PC versions. http://instagram.com/p/sTFD8MjKB6/ **Sometimes, in a rather curious manner, the three songs will play at their respective stations right at the same time. Video See Also *Lips 106 - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories that plays Pop music. *Flash FM - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories that plays Pop music. *Vice City FM - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City that plays '80s pop music. *The Vibe 98.8 - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV that plays R&B music. *Rise FM - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories that plays Trance and House music. *Head Radio - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto 1, Grand Theft Auto 2, Grand Theft Auto III, and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories that plays pop and adult contemporary music. References Navigation Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA V Category:Pop Stations